An unfulfilled need exists for a solution for non-compliant patients, medication errors, prescription medication abuse, medication thefts, and inaccurate reporting. Transplant patients, drug study patients, elderly patients, non-compliant patients, Alzheimer patients, clinics, physicians, are need of a device that can notify a patient that it was time for their medication, and at the same time generate a record of the event. Further, an unfulfilled need exists for device that would prevent and/or reduce prescription drug abuse, unauthorized access to patient medications, theft, accidental overdose, forgotten dose, and increase patient compliance.
The disclosure provides a system, a device, a method and a computer program that fulfill the aforementioned needs.